It has become common to attach pull rings to small objects to facilitate manipulating such objects by hand. Typical examples of such objects include electrical plugs, hand tools and toys. Such pull rings are preferably pivotal so as to pivot from a storage position in which they are out of the way, to extended operational position in which they can be used to manipulate the object. Since such rings must be free to rotate or pivot in order to move from the storage position to the operational position, such a pull ring is not permanently attached to the object it is intended to accommodate.
As a result of failure to permanently attach a pull ring to the object it is intended to accommodate, such rings can become detached from the object, making the manipulation of the object difficult or even impossible. Moreover, the dislogement of such pull rings from the accommodated object permits the pull ring to be swallowed by small children, thus presenting a health hazard. Finally, if the object with with which the pull ring is used is a flat, very thin electrical plug, the dislogement of the ring results in users attempting to remove the plug by inserting fingers under the plug. Such placement of fingers, particularly by infants, children and persons without full use of their hands, significantly increases the hazards of electrical shock from the live electrical pins on the plug. One such electrical plug is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,376, granted May 22, 1990, and assigned to applicant's assignee.